Playing Doctor
by My-Dirty-Alter-Ego
Summary: Hatori thought that Tohru was a sweet girl until one day she turns his world upside down.


Chapter 1

She was like any good girl, sweet, innocent and kind. He was like any emotionally unavailable, yet mysterious man. Tohru Honda was fifteen when she first meets the school daughter, Hatori Sohma. The girl was by no stretch of the imagination athletic, yet she somehow away manages to get herself injured in some way. And Hatori always ended up patching her up, more often in a month then any normal person should visit the doctor's office. Tohru liked to come in her gym uniform or her swim wear.

It made Hatori uncomfortable sometimes, the way she looks at him. Always a sweet smile, but he senses something dark about her. He didn't like to treat her and like and dislike it when she came around with her little scratches. The truth of the matter was that he was obsessed with her and constantly paranoid that she knew it too. He didn't want her to see his weakness but she continues to push him to no ends by being the virginal princess that she was.

One day she said something that shocked him as he was cleaning up a wound. "You like touching me don't you?" She kept her face and voice as sweet as she could be as she said those burning words to him. He continues to hold her leg, abruptly he let go of her and turn away.

"You're done. "Feeling brave, Tohru put her foot up on his knee. The touch sent shock wave through Hatori's body and down to his cock. He couldn't breathe suddenly, Tohru watch his slowed reaction. She saw him swallow and she liked it. She liked the power that she had over him. All her life she has felt like a slave to someone else. Her parents, school, work but now she felt strong. "Do you want to be my slave?"

For that moment on, she had caught him in her web. She moves her foot in circular motions around his knee. Her lips form a smirk and slid her foot up to his waist and then down to his bulging cock. "Oh my…you're already hard and I am just touching you."

Hatori flushed at her words, her lewdness was turning him on. "What do you say, if you agree. Lick my foot and call me master." She press her toes into his grasped her ankle roughly. He put her toe into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly. " Good boy."

Tohru lay back on the table as he licked and suck on her toes. She began to take heavily breathes that arouse Hatori to no ends; he watch her touch her breast and moan. He never thought he would ever see her act in such a way. " Stop."

Hatori obediently let go of her feet. " Are you hungry dog?" She sat up on the table. Hatori was about to speak when she cut him off. " Dogs don't speak, nod your head for yes or no."

Hatori nodded his head up and down. She scooted back on the table and spread her pretty little legs wide. " Eat me."

Tohru bit her lips until it almost bleed, she grabbed on to a handful of Hatori's hair. His tongue washes over her and went inside of her over and over again. The pleasure so painful that she thought she would die from it.

" That enough.' She said to him as she pulled his head out of her crouch area. " Do you want to fuck me?"

Hatori's head said no but his cock said yes. " Yes…I want to fuck you."

" Are you hard?" She grins at him.

" Yes." He said to her eagerly.

Smiling, she jumped down from the table. " I got to go now, see ya."

Just like that, she was gone from his office, leaving him with a painful erection. What had he gotten himself into? That was the beginning of their toxic relationship.

Tohru wave goodbye to her friends and ran to her locker. The day had been a success at the bake sale; the student council had raised enough money for the local children's community center. She put her books away and headed to the doctor's office. " Sorry to keep you waiting."

Tohru locked the door behind her and took off her skirt. She pulls off her pony tail and her shirt. When she pushes the curtain away to reveal the good doctor tied up naked and gagged. " You look so cute." She climbed up on the bed and unhooked her bra and threw it back. " Now let's take this off." On his erect penise, she had tied a string around it. " Oh wait." Tohru took the remote from the desk and turn off the porno she left on for him. Using her mouth, she bent down to untie the string with her teeth. Hatori hated her for torturing him, yet he couldn't let her go. He let her abuse and humiliates him. And he liked it. His blood screamed for her as she put her pretty little mouth on his cock without looking away from him. His body twitches as she began to work his shaft with her mouth. Hatori had been waiting for her all morning. Tohru tried to pull out before he could come but was too late. He sprayed her face and breast with his come. " Look what you did."

She crawled up his chest and presented her face to him. Biting down on the gag, she pulled it off out of his mouth. " Clean it up with your mouth."

Hatori readily comply, he licked her face and then her breast. His tongue causes Tohru to become wet with lust. His tongue played on her pink soft nipple; she rubbed her wet pussy against his chest. Standing up, she slipped her underwear down and pushed her pussy in his face. " Fuck me with your mouth."

Hatori pulled on his handcuffs until they were raw, he wanted to touch and hold her but he was trapped. He wanted to shove his cock into her tightness until he broke her but he couldn't. " Release me, take these cuff off."

Once again, she smiled at him. " No." She fell back on her back and gave him an evil stare. Spreading her legs wide, she began to touch herself. Hatori swallowed, she was purposely torturing him. " Why are you doing this?"

" Because I like to see you suffer and I like to dominate you." With that she turns around and presented her bottom to him. " Wouldn't you like to stick your cock in this." She laughs and got up quickly.

" Times up, see ya later." Before he could speak, she gagged him again and left he tied up. When she got back later, the room was dark. At first she was suspicious but then again she had tied the good doctor up. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her neck, the next moment became dark. Tohru woke up hours later with her hands tied behind her back and her eyes blind folded. She was only wearing her bra and panties. " What happened?"

" Pay back." She could feel Hatori's breath behind her.

" I am your master, why are you doing this?" She demanded with anger.

" I am your master now." He said to her. " You better do what I say too, I took pictures while you were out. You wouldn't want the whole world to see their slutty good girl."

" You are cruel." She spat at her.

" Speak for yourself, you tease. You have been giving me hell for the last two years now. I am taking my balls back." He said to her and it felt good. Tohru frown she was angry yet intrigued at the same time. He tosses her on her back and lifted up her skirt. " Lacey underwear, my favorites."

Tohru felt humiliated as he tore her underwear off. " Those were my favorites also."

" I will buy you a new pair." He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them. What was he doing? Tohru nearly screamed when his tongue dipped into her anus. His tongue began to trace the hole, Tohru began to burn and water.

" You're so wet already and I am just touching you with my mouth. How slutty." Tohru began to pant as he continues to pleasure her anus. She heard him unzip his pants.

" What-" Hatori gripped her by the waist and slammed his cock into her. Tohru screamed as she felt a burning pain in her back side. Tears came streaming down her face. ' Please…it hurts."

He ease out of her slowly and then into her again; ignoring her protest. " You are so slutty, you say it hurts but you are sucking me in."

After a moment she stop complaining, the pain had turn into pleasure. Her hips began to move with his. " You are so fucking tight."

" I am virgin." She mumbles incoherently to him.

" You don't say and you were so evil to me." He panted as he began to move faster. " Are you feeling good? Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

" Yes!Fuck me harder!Break me!It good!So Good!" He pounded her into the mattress wildly. They were sweating and moaning, breathing and panting. Tohru barely have any time to catch her breathe when he flipped her over. And what a sight she was, he didn't actually take any pictures of her earlier. But he wanted to know and he did, he wanted to document how she looked after he took her for the first time. It was not enough just to remember her face and body. He took out his phone and snap shots of her, her lips swollen from biting them, her hair wet with sweat and her crumpled clothes. What he loved most was dazed and erotic face. Hatori put his camera down; he was not done with her yet. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, too tired to protest. Tohru let him enter her; once again she felt pain as he pierce through her virginal barrier. "You belong to me now, I am your master."

"We will see." Tohru giggle with a lazy smirk. "I will let you win this battle." Hatori brought her up to him and kissed her mouth. He attacks her with his tongue until he couldn't breathe.

"I can't seem to get enough of you, you're like a drug."

"See, I am already gaining control again."

"Dirty slut."

"Pervert."


End file.
